Super Smash Bros Anime
Series Overview: The Convergence, the merger of 12 universe be it for 3 years or forever, has occurred once again, separating friends and loved ones, and uniting evil with a common plan to take over the multiverse at the end of of the convergence, and only Ash, Serena, Bonnie, their Pokémon, Counterparts, and new friends Mega man, Cloud Strife, Ness, Pit, and Captain Falcon can stop them. Are they strong enough to stop the villains before the convergence ends? Ultimate Evolution The final evolution of Pokémon and trainer, merging them together, with the Pokémon tail forming a weapon, be it a sword or other melee weapons, and the rest of the Pokémon forming new clothes around the trainer. Only trainers with high Spirit Energy or mastery of Mega evolution and with an inseparable bond with their Pokémon can achieve ultimate evolution. Ultimate evolution can also be achieved even if the Pokémon isn't fully evolved, requiring more Spirt Energy from the trainer. Characters: Main Characters, Avalanche: Ash Ketchum * Counterpart: Ryu (from Street Fighter) * Special Moves: Spirit Energy absorption, Spirit Flash, Ultimate Evolution (with Greninja and Pikachu) * Pokémon: Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha Serena Rider * Counterpart: Kung Lao (from Mortal Kombat) * Special Moves: Demon Energy absorption (with a bonus of turning the Demon energy into Spirit), Fire Spiral, Ultimate Evolution (with Eevee) * Pokémon: Braixen, Pancham, Eevee Mega Man * Special Moves: Energy Attack absorption and redirection, Buster Blast, Super Adaptor (combination with Rush) * Counterpart: Brock (from Pokémon) Cloud Strife (from Final Fantasy) * Special Moves: Elemental Energy absorption, Thunder Strike, Storm Dragon (Cloud's true power, combining Air, Water, and Lightning) * Counterpart: Ike (from Fire Emblem) Ness (from Earthbound) * Special Moves: PK Fire, PK Thunder, PK Flash Pit (from Kid Icarus) * Special Moves: Angel Ring, Mirror Shield, Sacred Artifacts Strike Supporting Characters: Bonnie Pokémon: Dedenne, Squishy Captain Falcon (from F-Zero) Special Moves: Falcon Punch, Falcon Kick Jessica (from Final Fantasy/formally known as Jessie) Dr. Light (from Mega Man) Roll (from Mega Man) Barret (from Final Fantasy) Lucas (from Earthbound) * PK Wind Team Rocket * Jessie, James, Meoth and Wobbuffet Alain * Special Moves: Mega Evolution + Mega Fist, Ultimate Evolution * Pokémon: Mega Charizard Raiden (from Mortal Kombat) Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade (from Mortal Kombat) Chun-Li (from Street Fighter) Rush (from Mega Man 3) Palutena (Kid Icarus) Guest Characters: Super Mario Bros: * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Yoshi * Toad Legend of Zelda: * Link * Zelda Donkey Kong County: * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong Sonic the Hedgehog: * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles Earthbound: * Parry "Pokey" Minch Fire Emblem: * Marth * Roy * Lyndis DOOM: * The Doom Marine Star Fox: * Fox * Falco * Slippy Villains: Triforce Arc: * Ganondorf (from Legend of Zelda) * Dr. Wily (from Mega Man) * King K. Rool (from Donkey Kong County) * Bowser (from Super Mario Bros) * Proto man (from Mega Man) * Magnet man (from Mega Man) * Reno (from Final Fantasy) * The Axem Rangers (from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars) * Dr. Eggman (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Metal Sonic (from Sonic the Hedgehog) Tournament Arc: * Scorpion (from Mortal Kombat) * Quan Chi (from Mortal Kombat) Fallen Angels Arc: * Quan Chi * Arlon (from Kid Icarus) * Hell Knights (from DOOM) * Scorpion * Samuel Hayden (from DOOM 4) * Demon Ash * Demon Mega Man * Demon Captain Falcon Inner Darkness Arc: * Akuma (from Street Fighter) * Metal Man (from Mega Man) War of the Worlds Arc: * M. Bison (from Street Fighter) * Medusa (from Kid Icarus) * Shadow the Hedgehog (from Sonic the Hedgehog) * Black Knight (from Fire Emblem) * Sagat (from Street Fighter) Category:Anime Category:TV Series Category:Fighting video game Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Brothers